


No Strikes

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 01x19.  Chin has a power over Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you talk to Lindsey's parents?"

Chin looked up from his paperwork and found Steve looming in his doorway. Of course, Steve couldn't really help the looming part; Chin had noticed the big man unconsciously used his size to fill whatever space he was in. But just because Chin knew the trick didn't make it any less effective, and he hid a smile when Steve came to his desk to lean over him.

"Yeah, I talked to them. They did a press conference. Said they feel like they can move on, now."

Steve put his hand on Chin's shoulder. "That's good." There was a roughness in his voice. "Hey, you wanna get out of here? I have a couple of hours before I have to be somewhere."

Chin leaned back in his chair and laced his hands across his stomach. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just...got some energy to burn off." Steve grinned a little. Yes, Steve had energy. He was heat and size and the promise of speed and power, and the thing Chin liked best was, all he had to do was tilt back in his chair a little more and cross his arms, and Steve's eyes would drop to Chin's chest and biceps, focus intent, all that power just waiting for Chin to direct it.

"Is that so? Well, I do have some time." Chin got up and stretched to grab his phone and his keys, aware of Steve's eyes on him the whole time. "My place, or yours?"

"Mine." Steve paused by the door. "I've got a bat and glove. Wanna see you take some swings." Then he grinned, and from the way he had his shirt un-tucked, Chin could guess what he was thinking about.

"Oh, I get it, now. Really, Steve? Since the interrogation room?"

"You have no idea, Kelly. No idea at all. You made me nuts in there."

Chin laughed to himself and followed Steve out the door.


	2. No Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Chin to swing his bat.

Steve looked up at Chin, who was standing astride him, naked, his skin shimmering a little in the light coming from the bedroom window, the wooden bat sliding in his hands with a soft sound, and thought to himself, _Oh, yeah._

Danny could probably explain how Steve got himself into these kinds of situations, if he wasn't too busy choking on his own spit. But Steve didn't care. All he cared about was the look in Chin's eyes that said he was willing, that he didn't think Steve was too fucked up, asking for this, that he was into it, too, got off on it, even, if the state of his hard, uncut cock gave any indication.

Steve found himself lifting his head, wanting to get to it, and Chin reversed the bat, pressing the blunt end against Steve's sternum and shaking his head slowly.

"You gotta watch."

Groaning, Steve let his head drop back, his hands falling loosely onto the sheets in unspoken surrender.

Chin started sliding the bat through his hands again, his strong hands whispering over the pale wood, and Steve swallowed hard when Chin rolled it over his own chest, rubbed it against his tight little nipple, down over his rippled abs until it brushed over the head of his cock and Chin tilted his head back, the muscles standing out in his neck.

"Fuck," Steve whispered.

The bat now began to spin deftly in Chin's hands, until Steve couldn't quite tell which end was which, and then suddenly Chin was bending, his abs and thighs flexing, getting closer, Steve could feel the wind of the bat's movement, and then it spun to a loud, smacking stop against Chin's palm, inches away from Steve's groin.

The jolt of adrenaline made Steve's cock jump.

Chin smiled, mouth closed, and lowered himself to his knees so his thighs trapped Steve's hips and their balls were nestled together. Steve had to bite his cheek to keep from jerking upward.

"You like it, ku'u ipo?"

"Yeah. Yeah, ipo. God. Can I?" Steve lifted his hands, wanting to touch, and Chin leaned over, the bat turned sideways between them, and let Steve pull him down for a kiss.

Steve slid his palms against Chin's cheeks and tangled his fingers in his thick hair, not too tight because Chin hated that, but enough to feel the cool, silky strands against his fingertips, to hold him into the kiss. He felt Chin's teeth tugging at his lower lip, and had to keep himself from smiling, because God he loved this, he could kiss Chin forever, except his dick was so hard, and he could feel the round wood of the bat pressing against his belly, and he wanted to come.

Chin must've felt it too, because he sat up and shrugged off Steve's hands, his lips now flushed and his eyes bright.

"As you were, McGarrett." He smiled, and Steve grinned helplessly back, and then groaned when he felt the startling sensation of cold wood pressing against his cock.

He lifted his head. "What the fu—” he broke off with a yelp and then another moan because it was incredible—Chin pressed their cocks side-by-side and then rolled the thick shaft of the bat over them, smashing them against Steve's belly with unbearably good pressure.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he got out, and then whimpered, goddamn _whimpered_ when the bat rolled over the head of his cock. Then Chin went back down again, reversing the pressure, groaning himself and huffing a little, and Steve reached up and put his hands on Chin's knees, wanting to connect somehow.

Chin looked up and smiled at him, then lifted the bat and knelt up. "Turn over."

Steve shuddered all over involuntarily at the command, but rolled over onto his stomach.

"That's good." Chin laughed a little. "Bet you wish I could fuck you with this, eh?" He dragged the smooth round wood down Steve's spine, making him shiver. "Too bad it's a little too big. I wonder about the other end, though."

"Chin," Steve groaned.

"It's pretty knobby."

Steve felt the wood parting the cheeks of his ass. It was hard-edged, but not sharp. He spread his legs wider, and Chin laughed again, softly. God, Steve loved his laugh.

Then Steve felt the smooth wood pressing round and hard against his asshole. He moaned softly into the pillow.

"Way too wide, ipo," Chin said regretfully, pulling it away.

"Guess you'd better fuck me instead."

"Oh, yeah. That's a plan." There was a growl in Chin's voice. Steve loved that growl, and he grabbed the extra pillow and stuffed it under his belly in anticipation.

"You a little eager there, Steve?"

"Just shut up. I've been hard since we dragged Adams into interrogation, remember?"

"I remember you holding onto that file folder pretty hard. I remember wondering why you didn't participate more in the interrogation; guess I know why now." Chin sounded more than a little turned on. "You have such a pretty ass, McGarrett."

"Not as pretty as yours." Steve heard the squish of the lube bottle, and got ready for the cold, gloppy feeling.

"Oh, yeah it is. I was so surprised when I first saw it. My cousin Kai told me her haole boyfriends all had hairy bottoms, so I was—"

Steve was laughing into the pillow, and hardly noticed when Chin's cold, gloppy fingers finally slid between his cheeks.

"I _don't_ have a hairy ass."

"No, you do not," Chin said reverently, and then he pushed two fingers into Steve, right inside.

It got really good after that. Chin didn't waste any time getting him open, getting him ready, and so his cock felt like that goddamn baseball bat stretching into him. Steve spread his legs a little wider and threw a hand back, and Chin was there, leaning over him—Chin always liked to lie on top of him, get skin to skin, slide over him smooth as silk and move from the hips, circling in and out.

"God, you're good," Steve said, or tried to—there wasn't enough air.

"You like this. You like me here, yeah?" Chin emphasized with a good shove with his hips, and Steve dropped his head in a nod, gasping, _"yeah, yeah, like that, just like that,"_ because Chin was hitting him good, hitting it just right, and he knew it.

Steve felt Chin's hand slip under him, between his legs, playing with his balls then sliding along his cock, and he flashed on the image of Chin gripping the bat in his hand and that was it; Steve started coming, clenching hard around Chin's shaft, God it was so good to come like that when he was filled up, and Chin never stopped fucking him, rode him right through it.

And Chin kept on fucking him, sweet and easy, making the hottest moaning sounds in Steve's ear. Steve just lay there, feeling loose and the best kind of fucked, his ass more than a little sensitive, but he loved this, knowing Chin was getting his, using Steve's ass and getting off, that he liked Steve's ass, and the thought made Steve squeeze down a little, and Chin groaned and sped up, lifting himself on his hands to pound a little harder, one-two-three-four, until he froze with a sigh. Steve felt his cock twitching inside, weird but good, and chuckled softly to himself.

It took a while for Chin to move, which was a good sign, Steve figured. The edge of the bat was digging into his ribcage, though, so he started to push Chin off.

"Hang on, ipo. Let me deal with the rubber." Chin kissed him on the back of the neck before pulling away. He knocked into the bat, which rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a sharp rattle, making both of them look at each other and bust into grins.

"I'll just put it in the closet," Chin said. "For next time."

"You do that." Steve watched, dry-mouthed, as Chin swung it twice, then carried it away.

 

 _End._


End file.
